


In The Snow

by hyvnjvnmin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Flirty Choi Yeonjun, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, it's snowing there, only at the beginning tho, this is short i'm sorry :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvnjvnmin/pseuds/hyvnjvnmin
Summary: Soobin goes out after long time cause his roommate, Taehyun, insisted him to cause he needed to get some fresh air and refresh his mind. But turns out, going out isn't as bad as he thought it would be when he meets an angel in the snow
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 19





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another yeonbin oneshot for you! (ノ^_^)ノ

"Dude, you've been in here since winter break started excluding you going out to buy something. You really need to get some fresh air and refresh your mind," Taehyun sighed when he saw Soobin bundled up in his blankets, watching a movie on his laptop in his room. Soobin paused the movie to look at him. "But we're in the middle of a pandemic so I don't see anything wrong with staying home almost everyday," He tried reasoning but Taehyun wasn't buying any of it. "Well yeah I know but if you put on a mask and follow the health guidelines, you'd be good!".

Now that he thinks about it, he wasn't wrong so maybe that's why he's now standing at the bus stop going to who knows where since he hasn't decided yet. A cafe maybe? Or a bakery? The bus arrived while he was thinking about his destination and got on. The bus wasn't packed but not exactly empty. He found a seat next to the window and sat there.

He decided that he would go to a cafe, buy a coffee and maybe some bread too and sit somewhere outside. He was walking there from the bus stop, texting Taehyun saying that he's gonna go to a cafe, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you ok?" The person started apologizing. He looked up to see who bumped into him and wow he's just ethereal. He had long pink hair tied into a little ponytail, naturally plump and pouty lips and pretty brown eyes. His face was fixed with a concerned expression.

He must've been in his head for a while cause the person he bumped into started waving his hand in front of his face. "Hello? You ok?" He asked. "Oh uh, yeah I'm fine but I should be the one apologizing cause I wasn't looking where I was going," he said. "How about I treat you to that cafe to make it up to you?" He added, pointing his finger to the cafe not far from where they are. "Oh no you don't have to," he tried to decline it but Soobin kept on insisting so he eventually gave in and agreed.

They talked the entrie walk there to get to know each other and Soobin found out that this ethereal man's name was Yeonjun. He's a year older but he's a bit shorter than him. He also found out that he lives not far from where he lives. He would've asked for his phone number but he just met him and he thought it would be weird to ask someone you just met for their phone number so he didn't.

"Order whatever you want, my treat," Soobin said to Yeonjun who was already looking at the menu. The latter ordered an iced americano despite the weather being cold and snowy, and some cookies while Soobin ordered a latte and banana bread. After they ordered, they went to look for a place to sit and sat down right by the window

"So what do you like to do to entertain yourself?" Yeonjun asked while munching on his cookies. "I usually watch movies or dance a little if I feel like it," he chuckled a bit. Yeonjun's eyes widen at that. "Wait you dance?" "Uh yeah kinda?" Yeonjun then smiled really widely. "We should dance together! There's a dance studio where we can learn dances and such! I can help you apply!" His eyes were sparkling that it looked like he was holding the whole galaxy in his eyes. Soobin blushed a little from the way Yeonjun's looking at him. "Sure why not, I mean I don't have anything else to do." He managed to say, his voice surprisingly stable.

They talked for hours that they didn't realize that it was already 5:53 pm. Soobin payed for the meal and they went outside. "Well we better head back. It was nice meeting you Soobin," Yeonjun said while smiling and was about to leave. Soobin was about to say and do the same thing but remembered that they haven't exchanged phone numbers yet, so he mustered up the little courage that he had, grabbed his arm and asked him.

"Hey hyung, can I have your number?"

He can feel his face getting warmer, he was definitely blushing. "Aww, Binnie is shy to ask for my number? Cute," Yeonjun cooed at him and took his phone to type his number in. Soobin's heart fluttered at the nickname. "There, I already texted so you don't have to," he told him, giving him back his phone. "I'm gonna go now, see you around!" Yeonjun said while blowing a flying kiss to his direction. _This guy is really flirty_ , he thinks to himself, blushing again as he watched him disappear into the snow and out of view. He checked the name for Yeonjun's contact on his phone and almost chocked on air.

"My Beloved Junnie Hyung <3"

So turns out, going out wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
